Les plus mauvaises nuits
by Mad-Chan
Summary: OS HPDM Mais je ne t'appartiens plus,Tu ne m'appartiens plus,On ne se connaît plus. Je pensais que ma vie irait mieux avec toi, je pensais... mais tu n'es plus là. Songfics.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors d'abord le blabla habituel, ensuite le blabla un peu plus con !_

Donc :

Titre : Les plus mauvaises nuits

Auteur : Maddy

Disclaming : bien entendu tout l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas mais est à JKR

Rating : un K+ comme d'hab, pas de lemon pour aujourd'hui désolée !

Couple : DM/HP

Genre : dramatique parce que de toute façon avec ce couple j'arrive pas à écrire autre chose lol

_Donc !_

_Si vous lisez ceci actuellement, c'est tout simplement la faute à Fanny, et oui, non seulement elle me force à écrire des lemons, mais en plus maintenant elle me force à poster mes fics ! Si, si, c'est vrai, elle n'a pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes sadiques ! (mais à quand le fouet ?)_

_Voilà donc une song fic, parce que j'écoutais cette chanson dimanche et que au lieu de bosser j'en ai fait une fic. Très jolie chanson au passage, s'intitulant Les plus mauvaises nuits, d'Indochine…_

_Ah une dernière chose : cette fic peut être la suite logique de "Rare", ma dernière fic postée ici…_

_Bonne lecture _

oOo

**Les plus mauvaises nuits**

_La nuit se lève, la lune s'élève_

_Les plus mauvaises nuits_

Les rues sont désertes ce soir, personne aux alentours. Tant mieux, j'aime me retrouver seul, c'est plus facile pour réfléchir, c'est plus pratique quand il n'y a personne pour vous empêcher de sombrer. Alors je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, en tête à tête avec moi-même, puisqu'il ne me reste désormais plus que ça.

Tour de quartier habituel, dans un froid saisissant de novembre et un silence absolu, il faut dire qu'à cette heure de la nuit, et pour un lundi soir, ce n'est pas très étonnant. J'avais perdu l'habitude, tu sais, cette habitude qu'on prend de se retrouver seul le soir. Alors la nuit, pour combler ce manque nouveau, je me suis mis à me promener, me bouger. Me bouger pour ne pas rester immobile, dans ce grand appartement sordide, à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas.

_Maudits soupirs, maudits matins_

_Les plus mauvais matins_

Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile au début. Ça ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs, moi qui pensait que j'arriverai à t'oublier, que cette douleur ancrée bien au fond de moi finirai pas s'estomper, et bien je me trompais. J'ai essayé pourtant, de toutes les façons possibles, du moins celles qui me demandaient pas d'avoir à te remplacer : alcool, voyages, sorties avec les quelques amis qui me restent encore…Mais rien n'y a fait.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que le laisser aller demandait moins d'efforts. La souffrance est toujours là, puisque je ne peux pas la faire disparaître. Finalement, si on y réfléchit, c'est comme un cancer que l'on ne peut détruire : peu à peu, on s'y accoutume, même si chaque jour ça détruit encore un peu plus…

_Je voudrais juste me coucher, dormir contre toi_

_Je ne te toucherai pas, juste m'endormir avec toi_

Cela fait maintenant près de trois mois que c'est comme ça. Au final, je ne vois plus personne, je crois que je les inquiète quand ils viennent me voir, alors je les évite. De toute façon, je ne vis jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, ce vide m'insupporte, je ne peux pas rester en place, cela me tue.

Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu le sais hein ? On a passé tant de temps ensemble, à s'aimer, à être heureux…il fallait bien que ça se paye un jour…et ce jour est arrivé, à cause de toi…Oui, il y a trois mois, tu es parti, tu m'as abandonné en te fichant complètement de ce que je ressentais. Et maintenant je passe mes nuits entières à te regretter, à ne pas pouvoir dormir parce que tu n'es plu là pour me serrer dans tes bras.

_Un lit défait à te rechercher_

_Le désordre et l'absence_

Je marche dans la rue, et tout ce qu'il me reste pour me tenir chaud ce soir, ce sont mes souvenirs, qui me donnent des frissons. Tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as fait pleurer, tu m'as même fait hurler seulement avec tes mains. On a passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, mais tout cela ne se conjugue plus qu'au passé désormais. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, la première fois où tu m'as embrassé, la première fois où tu m'as fait l'amour…

Les décisions de ce genre, ça se prend à deux normalement, tu ne crois pas ? Mais toi, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, une fois de plus, n'écoutant que tes pulsions, et moi trop lâche pour te retenir…Je me suis toujours demandé comment on avait fait pou s'entendre, ayant tous deux des caractères opposés.

_La nuit est noire et sans espoir_

_Et sa présence me manque_

Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je crois que le fond du problème, c'est que tout est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus là, à mes côtés, c'est de ma faute si Ron a une sale coupe de cheveux, si les pâtes sont trop cuites, si je t'ai laissé croire que ton départ me laisserait indifférent.

Comment cela aurait-il pu être le cas ? Quand je regarde ma vie telle qu'elle est maintenant, tout me manque chez toi. Tes yeux, qui me donnaient l'illusion d'exister pour quelqu'un tant ils brillaient en ma présence, tes lèvres, qui épousaient les miennes à la perfection et que je trouvais si douces, tes mains, qui me faisaient trembler rien qu'en m'effleurant légèrement, toujours prometteuses…oui, tout en toi me faisait vivre…et maintenant ?

_L'amour n'est plus qu'une impression _

_Qu'une mauvaise impression_

Maintenant me voilà seul, marchant dans une rue alors qu'à l'autre bout de la planète se déroule la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je crois que j'ai du lâcher ma vie en cours de route, au même moment où toi tu m'as lâché. J'ai pas de boulot, à quoi bon ? Avec tout ce que j'ai qui m'attend sagement à Gringotts, pourquoi se fatiguer à travailler ? Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je fasse Auror, jour de Quidditch professionnel, sauveur du monde…

C'est con, j'ai rempli aucune de ces fonctions, j'ai du en décevoir plus d'un avec mes choix vides de sens…D'ailleurs, c'est peut être pour ça que les gens se sont mis à m'éviter, je n'avais peut être pas l'attitude d'un survivant plein de vie sur leurs photos en noir et blanc…Je ne leur en veux pas pour ça, après tout, j'ai bien fait la même chose de mon côté….

_Mais je ne t'appartiens plus  
Tu ne m'appartiens plus,  
On ne se connaît plus_

Je t'en veux…Les gens ont interprété cette haine comme étant des restes de notre ancienne rivalité, mais ils se trompaient. Non. Quand ton corps est tombé entre les mains de Voldemort, au lieu du mien, si j'ai crié que je te détestais, ce n'était pas de cette haine dont je parlais…J'ai secoué ton corps inanimé couvert de sang, comme si cela aurait pu te faire revenir, mais tes yeux ne reflétaient plus rien. Il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant au monde que de voir le regard vide d'une personne, surtout quand c'est le tien. Et Snape dans sa grande bonté légendaire m'a arraché à toi, me hurlant d'arrêter, que je n'avais plus le droit de te haïr maintenant que tu étais mort…

Mort…aujourd'hui encore ce mot ne veut rien dire pour moi…Tu n'es plus là à mes côtés, tu me manque toujours autant, ok. Mais pourtant, c'est bête à dire, mais je pense toujours autant à toi, j'ai tout le temps l'impression d'avoir l'odeur de ta peau ancrée dans la mienne, ton rire résonne encore dans ma bête, ton sourire qui me donne chaud au ventre….

_Mais je ne t'appartiens plus  
Tu ne m'appartiens plus,  
On aurait disparu_

Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair entre nous. Je veux dire, d'accord, on a souvent eu des disputes, je ne les ai plus comptées à force, mais on savait tous deux que ce serait moi qui irait au combat, tout ce que je te demandais, c'était de rester en sécurité et de m'attendre. J'avais une chance de revenir, oui, on aurait pu se retrouver si tu n'avais pas encore une fois contrarié mes plans. On ne peut pas vraiment dire au final que je suis revenu.

J'avais trois Mangemorts sur moi, ils avaient réussi à m'immobiliser pour que je me laisse tuer par Voldemort. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à m'achever, mais voilà, tu m'as sauvé en le provoquant, pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu cette bataille, qui se souciait de te voir en ressortir vivant ? Ça n'avait aucune importance. Peut être que tu en as compris les enjeux quand il a brandit sa baguette sur toi.

_Je voulais juste me coucher,  
Dormir contre toi_

Malgré toute cette guerre, tous ces morts qui me sont restés sur les bras après ce grand carnage, malgré tout ça…je crois n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus horrible que tes grands yeux gris qui se sont agrandis sous la surprise qu'il t'avait réservé, ces yeux qui semblaient me faire passer un message…Ce message, ce n'était ni "pardon", ni "je t'aime", mais un "achève-le". Je ne l'ai compris qu'à mon réveil, quelques jours plus tard.

Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé après, mais il paraît que je n'avais pas vraiment le profil du héros cette nuit là…C'est vrai après tout, un héros, ça lance dans une pose héroïque un Avada Kedavra qui détruit le vilain méchant –forcément Serpentard de surcroît-, un héros ça se relève dans un sourire très confiant et annonciateur d'avenir. Moi, Voldemort je l'ai réduis en charpie, mélangeant sorts et moyens moldus pour en finir dans la souffrance. Moi, je suis tombé sans me relever dans les larmes et les cris, et mon visage n'avait rien de rassurant après ça. Tu es mort ce soir là, et moi avec.

_Et si je te revois  
Mais si je te revois,  
Encore une dernière fois_

Et voilà où j'en suis. A défaut d'envisager un avenir, je me replonge presque inconsciemment dans mes souvenirs. Je crois que ce que je regrette le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ai attendu le dernier jour de notre dernière année à Poudlard pour se trouver enfin. Mais depuis ce jour là, on en a passé des nuits ensemble, elles étaient meilleurs que les miennes désormais car on était deux, elles se passaient avec toi, comme maintenant sauf qu'à l'époque tu n'étais pas qu'une chimère…non, tu m'as prouvé tant de fois dans nos draps que tu étais si vivant…

Il me reste quoi maintenant ? Aimer ? Je l'ai fait. Te détester ? Fais moi confiance pour ça. Te pleurer ? Mille fois trop même selon certains. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à t'oublier, Draco, mon fantôme de mes plus mauvaises nuits.

_Alors emmène-moi  
Emmène-moi encore,  
Encore une dernière fois_

**oOo**

_Oula…encore une fois j'ai pas fait dans la dentelle moi…Bon, je m'éterniserai pas ici sinon une fois de plus la postface sera plus longue que la fic elle-même, donc pour toute critique, remarque, message à faire passer, plainte…_

_C'est en bas à gauche !_

_A plus tard tout le monde !_

_Bisouxxxx_

_Maddy_


End file.
